role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GattsuSeijin/RP-G 2 (Development Blog)
''As of April 28th'' Yes. I've already begun work on the sequel to RP-G. However, my ideas for the game are much wider than the original five-day development of the first game, so expect this game to take much longer to create. Because I'm still using the limited "Lite" version of RPG Maker, I'm coming up with techniques to save space. For one, the map size will be bigger to so I can fit more places to go on them. Doing this will give me more chances to create smaller, individual maps, as well as create more locations (basically: being able to make houses with people who you can talk to). The game will also employ a much darker tone than the original game, and I don't think there will be as many references to RPverse stuff because I'm planning on releasing this thing to a general audience. The characters will also be much different from their original counterparts (but I will still keep their base personalities in check); so if you plan on letting me use them, keep in mind that I will slightly tweak them so the game will work better tonally, and because these aren't the same characters from Universe-515 (they're this game universe's counterparts of the originals, if that makes much sense). The working title for the game is "Shadow of the Red Death". The game's title and antagonist are actually a reference to Edgar Allen Poe's Masque of the Red Death, and the game will have references to the short story as well. This is more of a personal project than the first game. It's more or less my attempt at creating a compelling story and I hope you enjoy it. I plan on releasing screenshots of my work sometime in the coming hours or days, so stick around if you're interested. ''As of April 29th'' The game is looking quite nice so far. If you want, you can contribute to the development of the game by creating assets for it. By that I mean you can create character art and, if I think it suits the character well-enough/if it looks good enough to be in an official release, I will include it in the game and you will receive a mention in the credits for creating it (and I will include a link to your posted social media page, if you want me to). So yeah. If you know anyone who's willing to contribute, or if you're willing to contribute yourself, I would much appreciate it if you helped it. It means a lot to me. Note: You need to know how to format character sprites if you want to do this. Look up any 'ol video of the subject online. ''As of May 2nd'' I'm running out of steam. Not only am I suffering from a cold, but I also have to deal with school and such. I'm also running out of ideas to make the dialogue engaging. Hopefully I can find some kind of inspiration to make me active again. ''As of May 7th'' I'm slowly, but surely, making progress on the game. That's all I really have to say. ''As of May 11th'' The project is nearing completion. The final boss hasn't been implemented yet and a lot of attacks either need to have their name's changed or be altered for gameplay balance purposes. Character dialogue also needs to be re-evaluated. I hope to release the game by Sunday. I might as well divulge on some features of the game. There are a total of ten bosses in the game, and seven of them are plot relevant (I also made sure to properly test the latter bosses in the second half of the game to make them more engaging to fight). The excluded three are featured as easter egg bosses and each have their own unique battle music, which may take up quite a bit of space. Speaking of space, I'm expecting the total size of the download file to be half a gigabyte, so please understand if it takes you a while to download it. The total amount of time it should take to complete the game is expected to be about an hour. I plan on creating alternate endings based on the choice you make at the very end of the game. There will also be a secret ending that you can unlock after beating an easter egg boss (which I will detail how to access in the full release blog post). Screenshot Gallery Capture.png Red_Death's_calling_card..png ....png Shadey.png Maps.png Shadey's_map.png Cial.png Forest.png Tay.png Tay_2.png The_Place.png Mature_Succubus.png Demo Download (Has a sped-up opening prologue, so don't expect to be able to read it. Will be fixed in later releases.) Demo # 1 https://www.mediafire.com/?eafmm3jw1xqg6in How to open and play. 1. Download. 2. Extract using whatever extracting device you have. 3. Open the folder that appears after the extraction process is complete. 4. Double click "Game". 5. Play it. Category:Blog posts